Mother's Day
by maurgasm
Summary: Author's Note: I wrote a short fluffy fic. (I don't think I've ever done that before.) In honor of Mother's Day, the girls plan something nice for Angela. Oh, and I'm sorry for the very vague information about the game. I know nothing about sports.


**Author's Note**: I wrote a short fluffy fic. (I don't think I've ever done that before.) In honor of Mother's Day, the girls plan something nice for Angela. Oh, and I'm sorry for the very vague information about the game. I know nothing about sports.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and I'm very sad about it.

It would not be a typical Saturday afternoon at the Rizzoli-Isles household without the boys and Angela over for dinner and to watch the game. Jane and Frankie sat on the ends of the couch and Tommy was wedged between them. The three simultaneously jumped up when the batter hit a triple; as the Rizzoli kids celebrated and knocked a beer on the floor, Angela hollered from the kitchen she was cleaning.

"Can you three settle down?! Maura has let us into her home and you are all acting like neanderthals! It's bad enough she has to deal with Jane on a daily basis, but she does not need you two making it worse!"

"Ma, relax! I'll clean up!" Jane went to pick up the fallen bottle and ran to grab a towel. Maura observed the family from the doorway and laughed. She hadn't grown up with any siblings or parents who were around, and now she was surrounded by so much love.

Jane sidled up beside her and squeezed her elbow, "Hey, are you okay?" Maura looked up and nodded giving a huge smile.

"I'm wonderful, Jane. Go watch the game. I'm going to help Angela in the kitchen." She gave her wife a small peck to the lips and went to help in the other room. An hour or so later, Angela left to go to her own home. Maura, curious as to why it had gotten so quiet in her home, made her way to the couch. The three Rizzoli kids were fast asleep. Jane and Frankie curled up on the sides with their legs draped over Tommy who had his head thrown back. The medical examiner bent to kiss the top of Jane's head and stroke her cheek.

Looking at the situation on the couch, Maura had an idea. She rifled through a box in her closet and pulled out a sketch pad and a charcoal pencil. She hadn't drawn in a long time, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Sitting in the corner of the room, she began to draw.

The next morning, Jane and Maura made their way over to Angela's and were busy making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. As she finished making her plate, Angela walked out with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Janie."

"Happy mother's day, Ma." She hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I know I don't say it enough, but I appreciate everything you've done for me, Tommy, and Frankie. I love you." They ate breakfast and had comfortable conversation. Jane presented Angela with flowers as Maura cleaned up the table and started cleaning the dishes.

"They're so beautiful, Janie. Thank you so much for everything. And thank you, Maura for coming over and making breakfast." Angela embraced the blonde in a hug and put her flowers in a vase.

"Angela, I have something for you. It's not much, but I wanted to give this to you. Happy mother's day." She handed the older Rizzoli the wrapped gift. Angela carefully opened it and started to cry. The simple black picture frame enveloped the drawing that Maura made yesterday. "I know you'd never be able to get the three of them together for a picture, so this is the best I could do." Jane's curiousity peaked and looked over her mother's shoulder; she placed her hand's on Angela's back and gave her a slight squeeze.

"Maura, it's absolutely beautiful. You did this?" The blonde blushed and nodded. Angela turned and wrapped her arms around Maura and gave her an almost crushing hug. "I love it so much. You're one of my own children. I love you."

Maura sniffled and replied, "I love you too, Angela. You are more of a mother than my own ever was. Thank you for everything." The three of them smiled and admired the photo that Angela hung in the living room.

Jane took her wife in her arms and kissed her softly. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Maura shrugged and gave a sly grin. "I am pretty great, aren't I?"

"And so humble." She laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
